The present invention is directed to an H-tap compression connector and, more particularly, to an H-tap compression connector with an easy installation feature and a longitudinally-oriented hole therethrough.
Examples of H-tap compression connectors can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,307,216; 3,183,025; 3,235,654; 3,354,517; 5,162,615; 5,396,033; 5,552,564; 5,635,676; and 6,525,270. However, none of these prior art compression connectors have a transversely-oriented slot extending between a first pair of slots on one side of the compression connector and a second pair of slots on the other side of the compression connector. Moreover, none of these prior art compression connectors have a longitudinally-oriented hole extending through the center of the compression connector.
It would be desirable to provide an H-tap compression connector having increased mechanical strength.
It would also be desirable to provide an H-tap compression connector having a longitudinally-oriented hole therethrough.
It would further be desirable to provide an H-tap compression connector having symmetry about a centerline passing transversely through the center of the compression connector.
It would also be desirable to provide an H-tap compression connector that facilitates one person installation.
A compression connector for securing wires therein is disclosed. The compression connector has a first body portion connected to a second body portion. Each of the first and second body portions has two pairs of leg portions extending therefrom to form two conductor receiving channels, respectively. The compression connector also has a first pair of slots and a second pair of slots for receiving a cable tie to secure wires therein before crimping. A transversely-oriented slot extends between the first pair of slots and the second pair of slots, and an aperture extends through the first body portion or the second body portion.
Preferably, the aperture extends either longitudinally or transversely through the compression connector, and a central body portion connects the first body portion and the second body portion.
Preferably, the aperture may extend through: 1) the first body portion and the central body portion; 2) the second body portion and the central body portion; or 3) the first body portion, the central body portion and the second body portion.
Preferably, the first and second pair of leg portions have diagonally opposed symmetry, and are substantially parallel or curved. Alternatively, the first and second pair of leg portions have same-side symmetry, and are substantially parallel or curved.
Preferably, the third and fourth pair of leg portions have diagonally opposed symmetry, and are substantially parallel or curved. Alternatively, the third and fourth pair of leg portions have same-side symmetry, and are substantially parallel or curved.